Daddy Zach
by anonymousbabe3238
Summary: It was the night of graduation when Zach left Cammie in search of freedom. It was one week later when Cammie found out she was pregnant. It was three and half years later when Zach returned, engaged to someone else. I swear it's better than the summary.
1. Goodbye

The Grand Hall was unrecognizable, draped in gold and silver, confetti strewn across every flat surface as banners hung from the ceiling, letting everyone know that our senior class had finally made it. Staring at the rows of chairs that replaced the long tables, I found myself picturing them, as I remembered them, as breakfast tables filled with groggy girls mumbling through mouthfuls of croissants, as dinner tables brought to life by excited chatter about Blackthorne Boys, as they would never be again. A feeling of longing overcame me as I let myself drift down memory lane. However one memory in particular stood out. It was sophomore year, the end of our exchange with Blackthorne, when a certain emerald eyed boy dipped me movie style, in this very Grand Hall before he pressed his lips to mine, giving me every cliché feeling in the book. "I always finish what I start." He had said smoothly before walking out the giant doors, leaving me wondering when I'd see him again.

"Gallagher Girl?" His voice shook me from my daydream and I spun around, coming face to face with that same pair of emerald green eyes. "McHenry's going ballistic looking for you, says you should have been upstairs twenty minutes ago to get ready." His eyes seemed to hold a trace of worry.

"I was just thinking, I'm gonna miss this place." I mused, letting my eyes dance over the length of the Grand Hall once more before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm gonna miss this place." I repeated before making my way up to our dorm where, as Zach had reported, Macey was in the middle of one of her infamous tantrums.

"You should have been here nearly a half an hour ago. Where have you been?" She demanded, pushing me into the chair that sat in front of her vanity. From the corner of my eye, I could see Bex and Liz laughing in the bathroom as Bex was straightening Liz's hair and Macey was smiling brightly as she doted over me. Before I knew it, my mind had flashed back to another memory I could never seem to shake.

"Run away with me." His words replay in my head as I feel myself returning to the moment.

"I can't."

"I know." His acceptance had always made me feel guilty but I couldn't regret it. I knew not to revisit that summer and instead my mind drifted to my return, when it seemed as if I had no one but Zach.

"Cameron Ann Morgan if that is a tear I see, which will ruin your makeup, I'm going to give you something to cry about." Macey warned, and I opened my eyes, unaware I had almost cried.

"You look beautiful." said strolling into the room. "All of you. Your mother is expecting all of you in the foyer with the others in five minutes." said and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

"Dressed. Now." Macey ordered, pointing to the garment bag that was draped across my bed as she began to pull on a pair of gold pumps to match her white halter dress.

By the time I had finally gotten a second to myself, I stopped in front of the mirror to get a look at my reflection. The red dress had long sleeves that flowed around my wrists, reaching just above my knees and hugging my curves in all the right places. The black strappy heels that Macey had forced me into made me at least four inches taller and made my legs look as if they went on for miles. My eyes, which were framed by thick, dark lashes, were as clear as crystals and dirty blonde ringlets cascaded down my shoulders. For once, I didn't look plain. I wouldn't be able to blend in. And for a pavement artist, that was dangerous.

My eyes flashed down to a puckered, pink scar I could see poking out where my sleeve had risen up and I was brought back to a time I tried hard not to remember. A summer that for a while, I couldn't remember. Different hotel rooms, a boy on a chase and a Circle we'd spent years working so hard to destroy.

"Cammie?" Bex said suddenly, and I turned to see my three best friends staring at me expectantly. I gave our room a final glance, absorbing the suitcases that were full of clothes, books and memories of our last years here.

"Let's go." I said firmly, following them out and pulling the door shut behind me. I was determined to make the most of our last day here.

"Girls, I'd like you to get in line alphabetically. Elizabeth at the front, you have your speech prepared?" My mother, the Headmistress asked, staring at Liz expectantly. Liz nodded, of course she was prepared, she was Liz.

We all nodded, taking our places in line. Having Macey in front of me sending me reassuring glances helped to calm my nerves a bit but I couldn't help wishing I was further up the line beside Zach.

"You shouldn't be here." Zach whispered, his arm around my waist as we hid in the cramped train compartment.

"You're here." I snapped.

"Listen, this is no place for a…"

"A girl?" I snapped, venom in my words. "A student? What Zach? Tell me what you are that I'm not."

"I'm someone who doesn't have anything left to lose."

I felt the tears prick my eyes, but I refused to let him see my pain. He looked as if he might kiss me but I couldn't be sure because just at that moment, the compartment gave way and we tumbled into the train car below.

"What are you thinking about?" Macey asked and I realized I'd been absorbed in memories again. Why was I having such a hard time focusing today?

"The time Zach and I hid in your train car." I explained and watched as a grin spread across Macey's face, the ghost of a memory drifting through her mind.

"Is everyone ready?" Mr. Solomon's loud voice boomed through the foyer, echoing over the chatter of a hundred girls.

Before I knew it, we were entering the Grand Hall, which was now full of parents and families, staring expectantly. Of course, many of them would never know the truth about The Gallagher Academy or the things that happened inside of these very walls.

"I'd like to welcome you all to The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, and thank you all for joining us today to celebrate one of the greatest accomplishments of these young women-and one very exceptional young man's lives. Now, I'm pleased to introduce our valedictorian, Miss Elizabeth Sutton." My mother announced loudly, handing Liz her diploma as she practically ran across the stage, her smile taking over her face.

"Rebecca Baxter." My mother said, watching as Bex strode across the stage, accepting her diploma with a grim smile, probably due to the fact that my mother had used her full name.

I wonder if this is how normal schools hold their graduations. I let my mind wander to the students of Roseville High, wondering if this is how they had graduated and before I knew it my mind was playing a slideshow of nights I'd spent walking the streets with Zach, dates we'd ventured on in the small town, and of course, the night he'd told me he loved me under the gazeebo.

"Zachary Goode." My mother said proudly, grinning from ear to ear as Zach walked smoothly across the stage, taking his diploma with a smirk before exiting the stage.

She rattled off name after name until I watched, as a tear formed in her eye before she announced the next graduate.

"An exemplary student, Macey McHenry." She said loudly, and I watched as Macey strutted across the stage, looking like a supermodel, even in her white gown. I thought I saw a tear in her eye as well, but it was impossible, Macey McHenry doesn't cry. And just like that, it was gone.

"Cameron Morgan." My mother said softly, the tears clearly visible now as she handed me my diploma before pulling me in for a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

I took my seat, grabbing Macey's hand as we pushed our tassels to the other side.

Before I knew it, everyone had received their diplomas and just like that, graduation was over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, The Gallagher Academy Class of 2013." My mom yelled as a hundred students threw their caps in the air.

"So who's up for an after party?" Macey practically yelled as we exited the Grand Hall. Her parents had made some excuse of course, as to why they couldn't make their only daughter's graduation.

Everyone nodded and followed Macey toward the East Wing where she and I had secretly set things up for the party.

It was after midnight by the time the party had died down. My mother and Mr. Solomon were so proud of us for making it through graduation after everything we'd faced while attending Gallagher that they agreed to look the other way while we partied.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zach said softly, taking my hand.

"Zach." I said excitedly, pulling him toward me. I may have had a little to drink.

Zach chuckled to himself, running a hand through his tousled dark hair as he led me away from the few party stragglers.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you." He said slowly. "You know I love you right?"

I nodded, remembering the night he's said it to me in this very wing before we'd taken each other's virginities as we laid on a bed of pillows, staring at the stars.

"Of course, and I love you. But what's wrong?" I asked, a feelings of panic rising in my throat. He seemed worried, scared even and if I knew anything about Zach Goode, it was that he didn't scare easily. This had to be big.

"I was asked to go on a mission." Zach said quietly, staring at the floor.

I let out a drunk giggle, this was what he was so upset over?

"It's just a mission Zach, you'll be back." I said confidently.

"No, Cam you don't understand. It's for three years."

It felt as if my heart had sunk into my stomach.

"I already accepted. And I want you to know how much I love you, and we've come so far from the Ruby Slipper exhibit but we need to experience the world, see places, and meet other people. We need to be young, and careless and free." He whispered the last part and it felt as if my heart had shattered.

"I'm sorry Gallagher Girl." He said, pressing his lips to mine one final time and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

 **I have the first few chapters written and it gets a lot better than this, I was trying to establish Zach and Cammie's history in this chapter. But I'm going to update quite often but I would really love it if you guys could review please? Just tell me what you think, or if you have any ideas! But most of all thank you for reading!**


	2. A piece of you

"Cammie?" Macey said softly, poking her head through the bathroom door. "This is the third morning in a row. I think it's time."

I shook my head, dismissing Macey. She'd been urging me to take a pregnancy test since day one and I had refused. There was no way I was pregnant. I mean of course it wasn't COMPLETELY impossible, but it couldn't be true.

"Cameron Ann Morgan." Bex's thick British accent roared across the large living room. "Get your arse back in there and take the bloody test."

Before I could protest, two pregnancy tests were thrust into my hands and I was shoved back into the bathroom.

I sat on the edge of the tub, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over. It had been a week since the night Zach left. After he left, Macey dragged us all back to her extravagant mansion since her parents were on some campaign tour and I hadn't left her couch since. My eyes were red and puffy, and I couldn't believe the bags under them. My hair was horrible, greasy and knotted and I had lost quite a few pounds since I was unable to eat, and the few bites I forced myself to take were coming right back up.

I took a deep breath and told myself I would humor them and take the tests, if not for anything but to prove them wrong.

Leaving the tests on the bathroom sink, I set the timer and returned to my spot on the couch in front of the television where another bad romance movie was playing.

When the timer went off, I couldn't bring myself to go look.

"Cam?" Macey asked, stepping out of the bathroom, both tests in hand. Her face was white as she breathed out the words.

"You're gonna be a mommy."

I could feel the bile rising in my throat as I pushed past Macey and rested my head against the cold porcelain, trying to make sense of what I was going to do next.

"What am I going to do?" I mumbled to myself.

"Well first," Macey announced, strolling into the bathroom followed by Bex and Liz. "You're going to take a shower while Liz makes you a doctor's appointment. Then we're going to go see your mom and Solomon. And then we're going to decide what to do about Zach."

I nodded, accepting the towel from her and climbing into the shower. I let the hot water run until my skin was red and raw and my hair was knotless. By the time I was finished, Macey had laid out a pair of jeans and a flowy top for me, along with a long necklace and a pair of converse.

"Almost done?" Bex said, poking her head in the bathroom as I finished drying my hair. I nodded, following her out of the bathroom where Macey and Liz were waiting.

"Let's go." I said firmly, my mind returning to the last time I'd said those words and the nightmare that had followed.

"Cammie!" My mom squealed as the four of us strolled into her office. "What a lovely surprise!"

I could see and Aunt Abby seated on the couch in her office.

"What can we do for you squirt?" Abby said, patting the spot between her and .

"Well actually…" I said slowly, trying to find a way to get the words out. "I'm pregnant." I blurted out, unable to find a right way to say the wrong words.

Abby's eyes widened, was fuming and my mother dropped her glass of water.

"Zachary Goode is a dead man." muttered and I put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Actually, I'm happy about this and Zach, he um, doesn't know. And I don't want him to." I said firmly, happy with myself for making the decision. "The baby is mine and that's how I'd like it to stay, I don't want any of you to say a word to Zach."

Abby was shaking her head disapprovingly as she looked at me. "That is exactly what Catherine did to Townsend, I don't think Zach would like it at all if he knew you were going to do the same thing to him."

"Catherine hid Zach from his father so she could make him an assassin, so she could raise him in the circle. She did it for her. I'm doing it for him. Zach made it crystal clear that when he left he was in search of freedom, he wanted to see the world and meet people, he wanted to be young and reckless, but mostly, he wanted to be free. I love Zach and it kills me that this child won't know their father but this is what's best for Zach and myself and most importantly, this baby." I said, glancing at all of them.

"I'm proud of you Cam." My mom said softly, as and Abby wrapped their arms around my shoulder supportively.

"I'm not really sure where to go from here." I finally said, as a tear escaped my eye. There was no way I could go on missions while I was pregnant, and I was sure Macey's parents would be back soon which meant remaining on her living room couch would no longer be an option.

"Actually," perked up, glad to be off the topic of Zach and fatherless children. "I was thinking of taking a year off to let myself heal some more, I really did a number on my health."

"And I was thinking of taking a few missions, spicing up my life." Abby commented.

"The Cove Ops position is yours if you'd like it." My mother offered and I nodded graciously, happy to be welcome back at home.

"And we'll be staying in Roseville of course." Macey added while Liz and Bex nodded in agreement. "We're not missing a second of this little baby's life."

"Are you sure about this Cammie? All of it?" My mom said quietly.

I played her words over in my head, over and over as my thoughts rushed back to Zach and I placed my hand over my stomach. There was a part of Zach inside of me, there would always be a reminder of what we were and what we had. There was always going to be a little person, half of me and half of Zach running around, growing, playing and learning. And even if Zach was gone, there would always be a little piece of him right beside me.

"I'm sure." I said, nodding my head. I'd never been more sure of anything in my life.

 **So? What do you guys think. This was just kind of a filler, and to let you guys know what Cammie's decided to do about the baby! Please please review! Special Note- I'm going to have a contest! The first person to guess the correct gender of Cammie's baby will get a shoutout. The first person to guess the correct first name of Cammie's future child will get a character in the story, so please get to reviewing for your chance to win!**


	3. Catherine

"Cammie let's go!" Macey yelled as I practically waddled out of the bathroom. I was eight and a half months pregnant and since Abby was on a mission and my mom was busy with the influx of new seventh graders, Macey had volunteered to take me.

I was just about to grab my bag from the couch when I felt something trickling down my leg.

"Oh my god, Mace?" I yelled, stunned.

"What Cammie? We're already late, we need to go!" She shrieked, coming around the corner to see what was wrong with me.

"My water broke…" I whispered, staring down at the puddle that was forming between my legs.

"OH MY GOD." She screamed, frozen in place. "WHAT DO I DO? WHO DO I CALL?!"

"Macey." I said firmly. "Calm down." I paused as a contraction hit and I gripped the arm of the couch to steady myself. "First, call my mom, tell her to call Abby and Solomon. Then, call Bex and tell her to call Liz. Tell all of them to meet us at the hospital. Then, get my bag from the nursery, get your car keys out of your purse and help me down to the car."

She nodded, pulling out her phone and chatting away as she rushed into the nursery to retrieve my hospital bag. Once she returned, she wrapped an arm around my waist, helping me down to the car. I did my best to contain my groans of pain, I'd been through much worse than this but the continuous contractions were taking a toll on me.

By the time we arrived, the contractions were only six minutes apart. Macey helped me out of the car and rushed me inside where my mom, Bex and Liz were waiting. I was immediately forced into a wheel chair and taken to the room we had booked ahead of time.

"Where are Solomon and Abby?" I asked while the nurses hooked me up to all sorts of machines.

"Joe should be here any minute, and Abby leaving as soon as she could." My mom said, pulling a chair up to my bed.

I nodded, declining the nurse's offer for an epidural and watching as they left the room.

"How are you doing?" Mr. Solomon asked, strolling into the room.

"Pretty good." I said, biting back a groan as another wave of contractions hit.

"Can I get you anything?" Liz asked an hour later. Everyone had been doting over me since we'd gotten to the hospital and as much as I appreciated it, it was getting a bit tiring. I'd had my pillows fluffed, the curtains opened, three cups of ice chips, the channel on the television changed and four vases of flowers placed around the room. I was about as comfortable as I was going to get during active labor.

"I'm okay Lizzie, really." I said gently, squeezing her hand. "Thank you guys. You guys have been so supportive through everything these last few months and I can't thank any of you enough. This little girl is going to be born into the most caring, selfless, loving, family she could ever imagine."

I didn't notice what I'd said until everyone's eyes widened. The only person who knew the gender was Macey, we had decided to keep it a secret until she was born, but it seems as if I'd just blown that secret.

"I'm going to have a granddaughter?" My mother said, excitedly as Bex shrieked something about having a niece.

I nodded tearfully as I thought about the truly amazing family my daughter was going to be born into. Zach or no Zach, she was going to be the happiest girl in the world.

"Miss Morgan?" A nurse said, walking in with , we just came to see if you're ready yet.

Everyone cleared the room aside from my mom and Macey who stayed by my side to hold my hands.

"Everything looks great." said, grinning at me. "You're ready to push."

Bex and Liz re-entered the room as Abby and went to get some coffee and snacks for everyone.

"That's it Miss Morgan, just one more push." announced as I gave one final push and a loud, piercing shriek filled the room.

"It's a girl." He said, holding the newborn baby. "Would anyone like to cut the umbilical cord?" He asked, looking around the room.

Macey stepped forward immediately, taking full control of her role as make believe father. She had sworn to me that she would be there through late night cravings, morning puke sessions, Lamaze classes, and hospital tours, all of it. And she had kept her word, and I was so grateful to have her. We'd grown so much closer over the last eight months.

My mom had moved all four of us back into the mansion, Macey and I shared a room and Bex and Liz the one beside ours. Ours however was a bit larger to accommodate the nursery attached to it.

I had moments when I wished I could tell Zach, the first time I heard her heartbeat, the first time I felt her kick, and when I found out she was a girl. But I knew that I was protecting him by keeping her from him and having Macey by my side to share every moment with made it that much easier.

"Would you like to meet your little girl?" asked, bringing her over wrapped tightly in a pink blanket. I was taken aback by the resemblance she had to Zach. It was as if she was a carbon copy. She looked nothing like me at all, exactly like her father. So much so that for a second, it felt as if someone was piercing my heart, as if I had seen a ghost. It almost hurt to look at her. She was breathtaking.

"What are you going to name her?" Macey asked as the doctor laid her on my chest. I knew she was dying to know. I'd shared everything with her for the last eight months, everything that is, except the name I had chosen when I found out I was having a daughter. Zach's daughter.

"Catherine. Catherine Macey Goode." I said quietly.

I noticed the way the air tensed in the room when I said the word Catherine. I could see my mom giving Abby and worried looks. Macey was still shocked I'd named my daughter after her. She deserved it. Macey was such an exceptional girl, I would be proud to have a daughter half as great as she is.

"Are you sure Cammie?" My mom asked timidly, looking at me worriedly.

I nodded. I'd chosen the name the day we found out she was a girl. Catherine played a huge part in both mine and Zach's lives. She may have been evil, but she was strong, beautiful, determined, and whether he could see it or not, she loved Zach. She was exceptional, she just fell down the wrong rabbit hole.

"I'm sure mom. I gave it a lot of thought." I said, standing by my decision.

"It's a beautiful name squirt." Abby said, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Can I hold her?" Macey whispered, teary eyed.

I nodded, handing Catherine to her.

"She's perfect." Macey whispered, brushing a dark curl away from her face as Catherine's emerald eyes stared back at her.

Everyone nodded, and I could have sworn I saw my newborn daughter smirk.

 **I know this one isn't really that long, but I was really really excited for this one!**


	4. Four Green Eyes

**I usually only update once a day but I'm going to be nice and update twice today for two reasons. First, I know it doesn't seem like much but I've got 9 reviews so thank you guys so much! And I had someone review anonymously asking if this was a Zammie story and since it's anonymous, this was the only way I could think of to tell you that yes, it is a Zammie story, I promise the actions going to pick up soon!**

"Catherine Macey Goode!" I yelled as I watched my nearly three year old daughter jump up and down on her bed. "If you break that box spring, you'll be sleeping on the floor for the rest of your life!"

My dark haired daughter giggled as her curls bounced with her, her green eyes sparkling as she grinned effortlessly.

"Well there's my favorite god daughter." Macey said, strolling into the room followed by my mom, Abby, , Bex and Liz.

Something was off. Abby was supposed to be on a mission and so were Bex and Liz.

"What's going on?" I asked, a feeling of dread overcoming me. "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk to you?" My mom asked. "Macey and the girls can watch Kat. It's important Cam."

I nodded, giving Catherine a kiss on the forehead before following my mom and out of the room. Abby lingered behind.

"What's up?" I asked, searching their face for some clue as to what could be going on. They were starting to freak me out.

"We found Zach." finally said and it felt as if someone had sucked the air out of my lungs. I knew he had been MIA for a few weeks now but I knew Zach, he would be okay, he always was. That still didn't explain why they were being so weird about this. There seemed to be more that neither of them wanted to say. It was almost as if they were afraid to say it.

"Can someone just tell me what's going on?" I whisper yelled, I didn't want to upset Cat but they were really starting to worry me. "So where is he?" I asked, when it was clear neither my mother nor Joe, both CIA legends, had the nerve to tell me whatever it was that needed to be said.

"As you know, his mission ended a few weeks ago but he missed his last call in and hasn't had any contact." My mom said slowly. "He called Joe last night and let him know he's safe and he was going to get in contact with the CIA but Cam...he's dating his mission partner. They've been together for about a year now. He seems really…happy…" My mom's voice trailed off as I nodded before returning to my room.

"You okay kiddo?" Abby asked, giving me a sympathetic look. I put on a brave smile that I knew no one but Macey, Bex and Liz could see through.

"I'm fine. It wasn't like I was expecting us to get back together. I'm just glad he's okay. Honest." I said, Abby smiled before disappearing after my mom and Joe.

"Oh girls," She said, popping her head back through the doorway. "We have a new teacher joining us, she'll be here in an hour and the students will meet her tomorrow."

I gave the other girls looks of confusion. We never got new teachers at Gallagher. There wasn't even a spot for Macey, who pretty much just ran errands and small missions for my mom so that she could be close to Kat.

"Hungwy." Kat pretty much whined, pulling at the hem of my sundress. I nodded, lifting her on my hip and following the others down to the Grand Hall which was already full of students.

"Girls," My mom said, walking toward us with a tall, blonde girl. She had to have been our age, maybe a year or two younger. She was beautiful, wavy blonde hair that nearly reached her waist, ruby red lips and chocolate brown eyes. "This is Annabelle. She'll be taking over for Dr. Fibbs." And with that, she walked away, joining Abby at a corner table.

"I'm Annabelle, but you can just call me Anna." Annabelle said, taking the seat next to Bex. "What are your names?"

"That's Macey, Bex, Liz, I'm Cammie, and this is my daughter Kat." I said, motioning to each of us in turn. "I love your ring by the way."

"Thank you!" Anna gushed. "My fiancé bought it for me. Actually, you guys probably know him, he did an exchange with Gallagher his sophomore year. Zach Goode?"

I'm pretty sure I heard the air being sucked out of my friends' lungs as I stared at Anna. I'm also pretty sure my chin was on the floor.

"So you do know him?" I was too stunned to answer but apparently Liz had regained her composure faster than the rest of us.

"Yeah, we do! Him and Cammie actually-"

Before Liz could go any further, I cut her off.

"We were really close. Like best friends."

"You must be pretty special, Zach doesn't open up to many people." She frowned. "Did you guys like date or something?"

"Of course not." Macey chimed in, thankfully. "Can you guys imagine, Cammie and Zach dating?"

The others forced out some pretty convincing laughs which seemed to put Anna at ease.

"Oh, good. It might've been awkward when he came to visit this weekend. It'll be a fun time for you guys." She said excitedly.

Before I could reply, Macey decided to join in, saving me from the awkwardness Anna had no idea she was causing.

"We should all go shopping!"

"That's a great idea. Kat actually needs some fall clothes." I agreed, noticing how the weather had been getting cooler lately.

"Sweetie can you go get your shoes and jacket from your room and come right back here please?" I asked, turning to face Kat who nodded wildly before taking off.

"Won't she get lost?" Anna wondered incredulously.

Macey chuckled as I shook my head.

"Kat was born and raised here. She's been a Gallagher Girl since birth." I explained just as Kat came strolling back into the Grand Hall.

"Where are we going momma?" She asked, staring at me intensely with her emerald green eyes. They were so much like her father's that they still took my breath away at times.

"We are going to get you some clothes since it's getting colder out." Macey said, ruffling Kat's curls as she squealed. She loved when Macey took her shopping. I swear I had to clean out her closet weekly because of how much Macey bought her.

"Alright baby, Aunt Bex is gonna help you put your shoes on and then you're gonna wait with her, Aunt Liz and Anna while me and mommy go grab our wallets." Macey said before grabbing my arm and dragging me up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" She asked suddenly, turning to face me.

"I don't know." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. It had been three and a half years since Zach had left, but I saw him every day in Catherine. I didn't know it was possible but she looked more and more like him every day.

 _"Zach," I said as I lay there. "Where did you go? When you were looking for me?"_

 _I shifted in his arms, looked into his eyes._

 _"Crazy." His voice was nothing but a whisper on my skin. "I went crazy."_

"Hello? Earth to Cammie." Macey was saying as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry what?"

She shook her head, used to my flashbacks by now and took my hand, leading me down the stairs to join the others.

"All ready?" Bex asked as we reached the front doors. We all nodded, following her out

It was a short walk into town, Bex was texting someone excitedly while Liz was telling Anna about the cool experiments we had used to do in Dr. Fibbs lab. Macey and I were walking a few steps behind, swinging Kat between the two of us by her arms.

"Mace, why don't you take Kat to get started with her shopping? I'm gonna run over to the pharmacy, I can feel a headache coming on."

"Oh I'll come with, I should probably pick up some cough drops, I've had a sore throat." Anna chirped before following me toward the little pharmacy in town.

"That guys staring at you." Anna whispered, as I bent down to pick up a bottle of Tylenol before turning to see who she was talking about.

"Josh!" I said excitedly, happy to see a familiar face.

"Cammie? Wow, it's been forever. How have you been?"

"Good, good. Yourself? I see you finally took over the pharmacy."

Josh nodded, smiling as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I've been good. We should go out sometime and catch up." He offered and I could see a glint of hope in his eyes.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. How does Saturday sound?"

"Sounds great. I close at six, want to meet here?"

I nodded, feeling a genuine smile come across my face.

"Don't worry about the Tylenol and cough drops, they're on the house. I'll see you Saturday Cammie."

I smiled, waving goodbye as Anna and I left the shop.

"Who was that?" Anna asked curiously as if she genuinely wanted to know.

"Oh, that was Josh. We dated briefly back when I was in school at Gallagher but of course me being a spy in training, and him being a civilian it didn't exactly work out."

She nodded sympathetically as we entered a small shop where Kat was modeling dark colored sweaters for Macey.

"Mommy hewp!" Kat yelled from the dressing room. Shaking my head, I made my way into the dressing room to help my daughter.

I laughed as I helped Kat pull on a sweater dress that Macey had picked out for her. I thought I heard a guy's voice but now it was eerily quiet. Brushing it off, I opened the dressing room door and followed Cat out.

"Gallagher Girl." The voice breathed and I was suddenly faced with two pairs of piercing green eyes.

 **Don't forget to review!**


	5. Daddy?

"Zach."

The word was a whisper, I wasn't even sure I had said it out loud until Kat turned toward Zach and sent my world crashing down.

"Daddy." She said, staring up at Zach and it seemed as if this was the first time he was seeing her.

"What did she just call me?" Zach's words were so soft I barely heard them.

"Maybe we should give these two some space. Come on Kat, let's go get some shoes to match your new clothes." Macey said, leading Kat out of the store with Bex and Liz close behind.

"You lied to me?" Anna nearly gasped, her eyes spewing venom. "You were supposed to be my friend and you lied to me."

"And you." She growled, turning to face Zach. "I want to know all about your relationship with that slut."

Before Zach could say a word, I cut him off.

"You want to know? What do you want to know? About how I was his first kiss in the Grand Hall just before the exchange ended? Or how we fought for years to take down the Circle? Or the time we were trapped in a collapsible bed in Macey's train car? Or the time he asked me to run away with him and I said no and ran away alone and when I came back he was the only one there? Or how we made out in front of Blackthorne before a life threatening mission? Or how he left me the night of graduation? Or do you want to know about what we did in our relationship? How we walked these same streets on countless dates? How he told me he loved me in the gazeebo we passed just a few minutes ago? Or how he told me he loved me and we went back to the room you're staying in and took each other's virginities? Is that enough?"

My voice was still level but Anna looked as if she was about to scream bloody murder. She didn't however, say a word. She turned and stalked out of the small store, slamming the door behind her. I expected Zach to go after her, but he didn't. He hadn't moved since Kat had called him daddy.

Zach opened his mouth once again to speak but I cut him off with one word.

"Coffee."

Wordlessly, we walked through town for a bit before entering a small café.

"One coffee, black. One with lots of cream and lots of sugar." Zach ordered, and for a second I wondered why he still remembered how I took my coffee.

When the waitress returned, bringing our coffees with her, I made a face at Zach. I never could understand how he could drink his coffee black. But he always had and I supposed he always would.

As I was about to say something, Macey walked in with Kat on her hip.

"Can I speak to you?" She asked, avoiding Zach's gaze.

"It's good to see you McHenry." He smirked and I had to restrain myself from slapping the smirk right off his face.

Following her to an empty booth, I took Kat into my lap, giving her a questioning look.

"What's up?"

"Catherine here does not want ice cream, or shoes, or clothes or anything. Well no, that's not exactly true, there is one thing she wants." Macey stopped as I raised my eyebrow, staring at her expectantly.

"Her daddy."

I took a deep breath, nodding silently and giving Macey a slight hug as she walked toward the door.

"I wish I could say the same about you Zachary." She said smoothly before exiting the café.

It took all the strength I had to walk back to the booth where Zach was still seated. I let Kat slide in before taking the seat on the end. Zach waved the waitress over, whispering something in her ear and sending her off again.

I stared at him questioningly until a minute later she returned with paper, crayons and three chocolate chunk cookies.

"My favowite!" Kat squealed. "Thank you daddy!"

It felt as if I was swallowing bricks when Zach looked at me.

"Well since you seem to know who I am, can you tell me your name sweetie?" Zach said to Kat.

"Of couwse I know your name, you're my daddy. Mommy has a picture of you on my miwwor. But I'm the onwy one who calls you that. Mommy and Aunt Macey and Aunt Bex and Aunt Liz all have special names for you." Kat said, giggling at the end.

"Oh do they?" Zach smirked, raising an eyebrow. "And what do they call me?"

"Mommy calls you Bwackthorne Boy, Aunt Lizzie calls you Zachawy, Aunt Bex calls you Goode and Aunt Macey calls you," At this point, Kat dropped her voice down to a whisper and motioned for Zach to lean closer to her. She thought she was being too quiet for me to hear but I stifled a giggle as she told Zach how "Aunt Macey calls you asshowe."

"Well that's not very nice." Zach pouted. "But it's alright, I still don't know your name though!"

"Oh yeah!" Kat giggled and I felt my breath hitch as she locked eyes with Zach. "My name is Cathewine Macey Goode. Nice to meet you."

I watched as the color drained from Zach's face. It felt like hours before he spoke again.

"Can we speak privately?" Zach said harshly and I nodded, motioning outside where I could still see Kat through the window.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" Zach hissed, gritting his teeth. "What in the hell were you thinking naming her after my mother? What in the hell were you thinking not telling me I had a daughter for the last two years? Please. Tell me you have some explanation for this. All of it." His tone was even but I could see the emotions flashing in his eyes.

The hurt. The anger. The longing. The pain.

"You wanted freedom." I whispered, forcing myself to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. "You don't get to be angry with me Zach. YOU left! We fought so hard to get where we were and then, then YOU JUST LEFT. YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE FOR WHAT? SOME DESPERATE CHANCE FOR FREEDOM? SO YOU COULD BE A KID AGAIN? YOU WANTED TO LEAVE ZACH SO YOU DID. I WASN'T GOING TO BE THE ONE TO RUIN YOUR DREAM OF GETTING FREEDOM. OF GETTING AWAY FROM BLACKTHORNE. AND GALLAGHER. AND ME." The last word was a whisper and by now I could feel the tears falling freely, but thankfully Kat was paying close attention to her drawing as she happily munched on her cookies. "And then, when I finally see you again, after three and a half years, it's because you're back in Roseville with your fucking fiancé!"

I was trying to control myself, but it felt like years of frustration was finally coming out and I just couldn't stop it.

"YOU LEFT ME ZACH. YOU SPENT MONTHS SEARCHING FOR ME WHEN I LEFT. YEARS SAVING ME. BUT WHEN WE WERE FINALLY OUT OF THE DARK, WHEN THINGS WERE FINALLY LOOKING UP YOU DID WHAT YOU DID BEST AND SHOCKED ME. BY LEAVING. You left me all alone with a baby Zach. And you don't know how much it hurts when I look at her because every day that I stare at her head of dark curls and those gorgeous emerald eyes, she just reminds me of the beautiful boy that she looks so much like, that didn't want either of us."

Before I knew it, Macey was by my side, wrapping her arms around me as I cried into her chest.

"Lizzie can you go sit with Kat please?" Macey asked trying to keep her voice calm as Liz nodded, walking inside. "Bex, get rid of him, I think Cammie's had enough."

I wasn't sure exactly what Bex did, if anything at all. I didn't hear anything, but that didn't mean anything, she knew at least a hundred ways to kill him silently.

Not that I cared at this point. But when I looked up, Zach was gone.

 **How'd you guys like the cliffhanger on the last chapter? You guys have honestly been so great, I'm amazed with the amount of followers, favorites and reviews, you guys are amazing! So what do you guys think? Please please review! Leave any ideas or comments! But I do have one question for you guys: Anyone ready for some Zammie?**


	6. Who are you?

I was pulled from my sleep when Kat climbed into bed with me, burying her face in my side.

"Good morning baby." I mumbled, pulling her into my arms as I drifted back to sleep.

The next time I woke up, Kat was nowhere to be found and I could hear my stomach growling. That must have been what woke me up, I thought. Just as I was about to get out of bed, the door opened and Kat skipped in giggling. I was so focused on her that I didn't notice the tall, dark haired boy that was following close behind with a tray of food.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! Me and daddy made you bweakfast!" She squealed, climbing back into my bed.

I raised my eyes to meet those of none other than Zachary Goode.

"Thank you." I said softly, suddenly feeling embarrassed about the way I'd acted yesterday. Just then my phone rang on my nightstand and I checked the text.

 _Still on for tonight? Can't wait to see you  
-Josh  
_ "Mommy who's Josh?" Kat asked loudly and I watched as Zach's jaw visibly tightened.

"Josh is a friend of mommy's, we're going to go out tonight." I said, trying not to share too much in front of Zach.

"But why?" Kat asked, looking confused. "Why you go out with Josh when daddy's back? You go out with daddy instead!" She stated matter of fact-ly.

"Josh is just a friend, but sweetie, daddy has a fiancé. That means he's getting married." I said softly, forcing the words out through the lump in my throat.

"You know, on second thought, I don't think I'm very hungry anymore." I mumbled before locking myself in the bathroom. I could hear Zach saying something to Kat and after a few minutes it was silent until he knocked on the door.

"Go away Zach."

"I'm not going anywhere until you open the door Cammie."

I sighed, unlocking the door as I slid away from it.

Zach sat beside me on the floor, our backs pressed up against the bathtub. I hadn't realized I was crying until he wiped a tear from my cheek. I shuddered at the touch as a slideshow of memories was flashing through my mind.

"Cammie." He said softly, turning my head so I was facing him. "I didn't leave to get away from you. I was just…scared. We just took down the Circle, my mother. We were so young but we'd been through so much, you had been through so much, because of my mother, because of me. I couldn't bear to look at you, it hurt me, so much Cam. I left to give you a shot at a better life, a life without me."

"I never wanted that." I snapped, feeling the anger in me rising again. "I never asked you to leave Zach, I never asked you to give me that shot. Nothing that happened was your fault, you know that. You think it hurt to look at me then? How do you think I've felt every day when I stare into the face of that beautiful little girl who is a spitting image of you? Who shares not only your mother's name but those same eyes that she passed down to you and you gave to her? It kills me. But Kat deserves to have her father in her life, and she's clearly taken a liking to you so you're welcome in her life as long as you'd like."

"Cam I didn-"

"I don't mean to interrupt but Zach, Anna's in the Grand Hall looking for you. She says it's important." Liz said, poking her head around the corner into the bathroom.

"Can you tell her I'll be down in a little bit?" Zach asked, his voice softening when he spoke to Liz. He'd never been sarcastic or rude with Liz, I wasn't sure she could take it if he was.

"No, Zach. Liz is right, your fiancé is waiting for you. You should go. I need to shower anyway." I said quietly, not meeting Zach's eyes as he stood up to leave the bathroom.

"Are you su-"

"Just go Zach."

When I turned back around, he was gone and even though I was relieved he had listened, a small part of me wished he hadn't gone to her.

 **Zach's Point of View**

Cammie refused to meet my eyes as I stood up, not really wanting to leave.

"Are you su-"

She cut me off, turning to face the shower. "Just go Zach."

What was I thinking? Of course Cammie was right. I had a fiancé downstairs waiting for me, who was probably waiting for me to do quite a bit of explaining. I wasn't sure what to say, Cammie seemed to sum our relationship up so easily, she's rattled off most of the big moments, even a few small ones but I had no idea what to say to Anna. I'd never been able to explain my relationship with Cammie to anyone, which is part of the reason I never told Anna.

"Zach?"

I blinked and realized I was in the Grand Hall already and Anna was staring at me expectantly.

"Sorry what?"

"I said can we go somewhere to talk?"

I nodded and led her to an empty classroom. Classes didn't start until Monday.

"Why did you lie to me?" She asked, her voice even and face void of emotion.

"I didn't know how to tell you about Cammie." I admitted. "There's so much more to it than what she said. I just wouldn't know where to start."

"Well how about you tell me now?" She said, her tone had changed and I could hear the sympathy leaking through as she reached out to take my hand.

"I met Cammie in the mall in DC, we were on a Cove Ops assignment. It was my job to tail her to the Ruby Slipper exhibit. She had no idea. She didn't even know about Blackthorne then. Cammie never got tailed, she's invisible. The chameleon. No one ever saw her when she didn't want them to. Until me." I said and I thought I saw a flash of hurt in Anna's eyes but I continued. I wasn't sure if I was telling her for her benefit or to try and make sense of it for myself. "After that, we had an exchange with Gallagher. Look Anna, I can't do this. I loved her." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Loved or love Zach?" Her tone was even again, all traces of sympathy had vanished.

"I don't know." I whispered. I couldn't bring myself to answer her question honestly.

"Zach, you need to choose. Clearly Cammie was a huge part of your past, but I'm your future now. You can't have both."

"I know that Anna. You're my fiancé. We're getting married, of course you're my future. But it's not so simple now."

"Why not?" She asked, staring at me incredulously. "What's changed since you came back?"

"Daddy?" Just then a head of brown curls came running into the classroom in a red sweater dress.

"Kat," I said, pulling her toward me so she was standing between Anna and I. "This is my fiancé Annabelle."

"That's a pwetty name." Kat said, smiling up at Anna, who gave her a small smile in return.

"I've already met Kat, she's Cammie's daughter, what does that have to do with us?"

"Anna, I'd like you to meet Catherine Macey Goode."

Anna looked as if she was going to scream, or puke, I couldn't be sure. I'd never gone into detail with Anna about my mother. She knew her name was Catherine and that she was dead but I'd never told her about the Circle or the impact it had on not just my life but the lives of those I cared about.

"She- She's your daughter?" She whispered, her lips barely moving as she stared at me in shock.

I nodded slowly, asking Kat to go find Macey so me and Anna could finish talking. She gave me a kiss on the cheek before running out the way she came.

"I can't do this." Anna breathed. "I'm sorry Zach, I just need some time." Before she left, she turned around and dropped her ring in the palm of my hand.

"Anna wait!" I cried, blocking her path to the door. Was she calling off our engagement?

"Zach, I can't marry you. I don't even know who you are."

And with that, I stepped out of her path and Anna walked away, leaving me with a thousand thoughts, a tough decision and a shiny diamond ring.

 **I was going to give you guys more Zammie, but then I thought of this idea and decided it would play into the story well. I have no idea where this story is going, I'm just writing what comes to mind so if you guys have any ideas or suggestions, let me know! I'm always open to suggestions!**


	7. Date Night

"How are you Cam?"

I looked up from the picture in my lap to face Macey. She took the picture from my hands and examined it. It was Kat on her first birthday. Her face was covered in chocolate cake and pink icing. Bex, Liz and Abby were behind her high chair on her left, mom, Joe and I were on her right and Macey was kneeling down beside her while Kat rubbed icing on her face. I was amazed at the things Macey let that girl get away with.

"I'm doing okay Mace, really."

"Word in the halls is Anna called off her engagement to Zach."

"WHAT?" I shrieked. "Why would she do that?"

"She says she doesn't even know who Zach is anymore."

I sighed, dropping my face into my hands. This never would have happened if I hadn't let Kat have that picture of Zach. I never intended on her finding it. I had rid myself of all memories and things reminding me of Zach and our time together. But I could never bring myself to get rid of that last picture. It was from graduation day, he was standing outside of Gallagher in a pair of black jeans and a plain white tee shirt. His dark hair was waving slightly in the wind and his green eyes were shining as bright as the sun. I kept it in my nightstand for years and one morning Kat had walked into the kitchen, picture in hand and simply said, "Is this daddy?"

I couldn't lie to her so I nodded and from then on, she kept the picture taped to her mirror. But she never asked where he was or why he wasn't here.

"This is all my fault." I groaned and Macey put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I should go find him."

"He's actually not here." She said sheepishly and I raised an eyebrow. "He was upset and so he asked if he could take Kat to a movie and she heard him so of course she got excited and I couldn't tell her no then, it would've broken her heart!"

"You are so easy Macey McHenry." I shook my head. "Going into town actually sounds like a good idea, I need an outfit for my date with Josh tonight."

Macey squealed like a little kid on Christmas, grabbing her purse and practically dragging me into town.

Two hours later and I had a brand new black skirt that was a bit short if I do say so myself, a pair of black stilettos and a tight, red long sleeved shirt that tucked into my skirt. As well as a new pair of earrings, a necklace and a French manicure.

"So," Macey said, as we sipped our coffee in the same small café I'd visited yesterday. "What made you decide to go on a date with Josh of all people?"

"Well when Anna and I went to the pharmacy yesterday he asked me out and maybe I was still shaken up from Anna and Zach or maybe I was just ready to get back out there but I said yes and that was that. It felt nice to talk to Josh again, easy."

She nodded, linking her arm with mine as we walked back to the mansion.

Kat was jumping on her bed once again when we walked into our room.

"Sweetie can you go get Aunt Bex and Aunt Liz?" Macey asked as she began pulling makeup and hair supplies from the bathroom. "We're going to get mommy ready for her date!"

Less than three minutes later Kat had returned with Bex, Liz and…Zach.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Daddy came to help make mommy beautifuw!" Kat giggled and Macey rolled her eyes but I knew she wouldn't say anything in front of Kat. She'd been very careful about what she said in front of her since I told her that Kat had told Zach her little nickname for him.

"Bex, you get started on her hair, I want loose curls. Liz can you paint her toenails? I didn't even think of it when we were in town and her shoes are peep toed. Kat, I need you to be my special helper while I do mommy's makeup. And Zachary, you can help with perfume, hair spray and such."

The girls nodded but Zach just stood there, I thought I could see a flash of hurt in his eyes but it was gone before I could be sure.

Two and a half hours later, I was dressed, my hair hung in loose curls, I had minimal makeup but my ruby red lips brought out the color of my eyes and I smelled faintly of vanilla.

"You're ready." Macey said triumphantly as I tucked my phone into a hidden pocket of my skirt.

"Alright baby, mommy's going to go out with a friend tonight but you're going to stay here with Macey, Bex and Liz alright?"

"We're going to have a Disney movie marathon and stay up past your bedtime." Macey whispered and Kat giggled before hugging me.

"I'll see you guys later." I said, waving goodbye and walking toward the door.

"Wait up," Zach called and jogged out the door behind me. "I'll walk with you."

I nodded silently as we made our way across the grounds, toward the small lit up town of Roseville.

"I'm sorry about you and Anna." I finally said. "I didn't mean for Kat or I to cause any trouble."

"Don't apologize Cam. She's my daughter, I wish I would've known sooner. So you and Jimmie again huh?"

I shook my head, stifling a laugh at the old nickname Zach had for Josh.

"Yeah, me and Josh. I just figured it was time to do something for myself. It's been hard for me Zach."

He didn't answer, not that I expected him to. I could see the pharmacy down the street and I turned to wave goodbye to Zach when he pulled me to him.

"It's really good to see you Cam." He whispered and I felt a shiver go up my spine as his breath tickled my neck. "I missed you."

I nodded, biting back the tears that I knew would spill over if I tried to open my mouth. Before I knew it, Zach was gone and I was left standing alone on the lit up street of Roseville, Virginia, no trace of Zachary Goode to be found.

"Cammie!" Josh's voice was excited when I walked into the pharmacy. "I was thinking we could grab a drink?"

I nodded and we linked arms, walking down the crowded streets, laughing and catching up.

That was the last thing I remembered.

 **Okay, I know there hasn't been a lot of Zammie but I promise the next chapter is going to have a lot of action and a lot of Zammie. It may be triggering so please read with caution. Cammie is going to be in a really bad situation but it all plays into the story so please just bear with me.**


	8. The Morning After

**Zach's Point of View**

It was nearly two in the morning. I had checked on Kat around midnight and found her fast asleep with Macey, Bex and Liz. But Cammie still hadn't returned. Roseville was a small town, everything closed by one at the latest and she'd been gone for almost eight hours. Something was off.

Pulling on a jacket, I slipped out the same passageway Cammie had used so many years ago to visit Josh. The streets were no longer lit up and crowded, but dark and empty. Not even a straggler to be seen. I made my way past Abram's pharmacy which was dark, past the movie theater now locked up and empty and finally came to the only bar in town with a single neon closed sign blinking in its window.

I dialed Cammie's number from memory and listened, praying she was nearby. I could hear a faint ringing that sounded as if it was coming from the alley behind the bar. What would she be doing in an alley at this time?

"Cammie?" I called as I stumbled through the dark. "Oh my god, I breathed."

 **THIS IS WHERE IT'S GOING TO GET A BIT DARK AND MAY BE TRIGGERING. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT PLEASE SCROLL TO WHERE YOU SEE BOLD AGAIN BEFORE READING.**

I could see her thin body slumped over in what looked like a puddle. Dropping the phone I ran toward her and it felt as if someone had sucked the air from my body. Her shirt was torn down the middle, her skirt bunched up around her waist. She had no shoes on, her lip was split and her hair was matted with blood. Her wrists were red and raw and she looked like she had a black eye forming.

"Gallagher Girl what happened?" I breathed, scooping her into my arms as I ran back to the mansion.

"T-There were s-so many of t-t-them." She sobbed, clutching my chest. I could smell the alcohol on her breath as sobs wracked her body.

By the time I had reached my room and laid her in the bath tub, she was barely awake.

"D-don't tell the others. Please." She whispered before passing out.

I nodded to myself, pulling off her ripped, stained clothes and starting the bath. I found a few wash cloths and began to clean the blood from her face. Once I had finished with her face, I managed to prop her up and wash the blood from her hair. She had a decent size gash on the back of her head.

Her thighs were raw and bruised and I could feel the tears spilling over as my mind flashed through scenario after scenario of what she could have gone through.

After I had finished cleaning her up, I dressed her in a tee shirt of mine and slipped her into my bed. I washed the blood from the tub and discarded her clothes. Biting back another round of tears, I laid on the couch and let myself drift to sleep.

 **YOU CAN READ AGAIN NOW, THERE WILL BE VAGUE MENTIONS OF WHAT HAPPENED TO CAMMIE BUT NO EXPLICIT DETAILS.**

"Zach? What happened?"

Her voice drifted from my bed where she had sat up, looking confused.

"I was wondering the same thing. What happened last night Cammie?"

I moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside her.

"I don't know. I can't remember." She said quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I hurt Zach. Bad."

I nodded, expecting that.

"Cam, when I found you your clothes were torn and you were bloody and bruised nearly passed out in an alleyway."

"The last thing I remember is having a drink with Josh at the bar." She whispered. "What happened to me Zach?" The tears were flowing freely now as she gripped my shirt.

"Whatever it was Cam, it wasn't good. I'm gonna go get you some clean clothes." I offered, standing up but she grabbed my arm.

"Stay." She whimpered, pulling me down bedside her. "Please."

"Of course Gallagher Girl." I said softly, pulling her into my arms as she cried into my chest. I stroked her hair, my heart breaking as her body shook with each sob.

Cammie was fast asleep in only a few minutes and I carefully disentangled myself from her and set off in search of Macey.

"McHenry." I said smoothly, leaning against the open door with a smirk plastered on my face.

"What do you want Zachary?" She sneered, not looking up from the braid she was putting in Kat's hair.

"I wanted to talk to you." I admitted, dropping the smirk. "Catherine, can I talk to your aunt Macey for a minute?"

Kat nodded, scurrying out of the room and I took a seat on the edge of Cammie's bed while Macey stared at me expectantly.

"Well, are you going to speak?"

"Why did she name her Catherine?" I stared at the floor, images of my mother flashing through my mind. Images that I knew had scarred Cammie. "After everything she did, why would she name our daughter after her?"

"Honestly," Macey sighed and I looked up to meet questioning eyes that I'm sure mirrored my own. "I don't know. When she found out she was having a girl she chose a name, and she wouldn't tell anyone, not even me. And when Kat was born and we asked her what she was going to name her, Cammie took a deep breath and said 'Catherine. Catherine Macey Goode.' She shocked all of us. and her mom were worried, Abby seemed to disapprove but when we asked her if she was sure, Cammie told us she was positive. And no one contested her. She told me Catherine was exceptional, she'd just made a few wrong choices along the way."

I nodded, Cammie had known exactly what she was doing when she named her Catherine.

"Speaking of Cammie, have you seen her? She didn't come home from her date last night." Macey asked.

"She's asleep in my bed." Macey raised an eyebrow. "It's not what you think, you can ask her about it later. Nothing happened. She does need some clean clothes though."

Macey just nodded, handing me a pair of tights and a long sleeved dress.

"Be good to them Zach, both of them."

"I will." I said, walking back toward my room. Cammie was no longer asleep but I could hear the shower running.

I was about to leave a note on the bed with the clothes when the bathroom door opened and out stepped Cammie…in nothing but a towel.

"Wow." I breathed and she blushed, pulling the towel tighter to herself, which just aided in accentuating the curves she'd developed over the last few years.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you staring was rude?" She teased.

"No." I smirked. "She did tell me however, that you were very pretty so I think what I'm staring at is worth being rude."

I watched as her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink.

"Macey picked these out for you." I said, handing her the clothes.

"Do you remember," She said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "When I asked you why you never told me about your mother and you said 'I couldn't. I couldn't lose the only person who didn't see her when they looked at me.'?"

I nodded, unsure of where she was going with this.

"I see her in you every day Zach, I see her in you and I see her in Kat. But I see the strength, I see the fire, the passion, the love."

Her voice trailed off and I couldn't help but to lean in a press my lips harshly to hers.

 **Cammie's Point of View**

Zach leaned in and slammed his lips against mine. Before I knew what I was doing, my hands were in his hair and my lips were moving against his. I'd forgotten how it felt to have his lips on mine.

"How did you know I wanted you to do that?" I breathed when I finally pulled away, out of breath.

Zach smirked, pointed to himself and said, "Spy."

"CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK!" The mechanical words kept repeated as the sirens wailed.

"What's going on?" I screamed to Zach who shook his head.

"I have no idea, but we need to get out of here." He grabbed my hand dragging me out of bedroom and down the steps into the Grand Hall. The lights were out but the sunlight streaming in through the stained glass windows was providing enough light that I could see Macey pacing back and forth between the tables.

I could see my mother and Mr. Solomon speaking in hushed voices at the front of the room while Aunt Abby was herding teachers into the room. I could see Bex pulling Liz into the room and joining Macey, but something was missing.

"Zach." I gasped, but he kept running. "Zach." I said again, this time louder and he stopped to look at me.

"Where's Kat?"

The color seemed to drain from his face as his eyes scanned the room and came to the same realization. She wasn't in the Grand Hall.

"MACEY WHERE'S KAT?" I shrieked, scanning the Grand Hall once again even though I knew I hadn't missed her. And just like that, the sirens stopped and the lights returned.

"MACEY WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" I screamed, panic rising in my throat.

In minutes, everyone had split up, combing the halls, the dorms, the hidden passageways, anywhere Kat could have been.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach whispered as I returned to the Grand Hall where my mother and were now frantically making phone calls.

"Don't say it Zach." I pleaded, knowing she had to be here somewhere.

"Cammie. She's gone."

 **.GOD**


	9. Grandma?

It had been six hours, fourteen minutes and thirty one seconds since we had concluded that Kat wasn't in the mansion.

After Zach said the words, it felt as if someone had ripped my heart out and stomped on it. It took Zach and Macey twelve minutes and fifty two seconds to pull my sobbing body from the marble floor of the Grand Hall.

I was on the floor, with my legs crossed, leaned up against the side of Kat's toddler bed staring at a picture of her from last summer when Macey and I took her to the Roseville Carnival. She had a bag of popcorn in one hand and a bag of cotton candy in the other. Her face was a light shade of pink from being in the sun all day and she had ice cream on her nose. Macey had cut her hair recently and it rested just below her ears, falling in perfect chocolate ringlets. Her green eyes were shining and her smile was taking over her entire face.

"We will find her Cam." For years Zach's voice had been so reassuring, it had saved me in the worst times of my lives, but right now it just sounded hollow. Like he was saying the words because he felt like he had to.

"Look at me Gallagher Girl." I lifted my head to face him and it felt as if his eyes could see into my soul. "I couldn't find you. And I will never forgive myself for that. I swear to you, we are going to find her."

I shook my head. I knew Zach blamed himself for the things that happened to me that summer, for me running away on my own, for chasing me all summer long but always being two steps behind. I knew he had never forgiven himself for not finding me and I didn't think he ever would.

"But where would she go Zach? She knows better than to wander off or go with strangers. Where in the hell could she be?"

"You're the Gallagher Girl. Figure it out." If he hadn't said those same words in the exact tone that he had, they would've sounded arrogant, rude even, but the way he said them gave me hope. He knew I was smart enough to find her, I just needed to put my mind to it.

"Get Macey, Liz and Bex and meet me in my mother's office." I said suddenly, jumping up and running out the door before Zach could ask any questions.

I burst through the door, ignoring my mother's shocked look. I had never entered without knocking before.

"We need to find her. Are we absolutely sure she's not in the mansion?" I questioned, even though I already knew the answer. She would've come looking for one of us by now. I had checked all the secret passageways myself. There was no way Kat was still in the mansion.

"I have calls into the Baxter's a MI6, Joe has calls into the CIA and Abby has her face plastered on every billboard and light pole from here to New York. We're going to find her Cam, I promise."

Before I could respond, Zach strolled in with Bex, Liz and Macey as I had requested.

"We're going on a mission." I announced.

"So what's the plan?" Macey asked a few minutes later as we were all gathered in the Sublevels.

"Kat never would have left by herself. Something is going on and we're going to find out what it is." I began handing out comms to everyone.

"Aunt Abby, you and are going to scan the streets of Roseville, every store, every alley, and every bathroom, everywhere. Liz, can you and mom hack into every security camera, every traffic cam, every database, get any information you can. Bex and Macey, I want you both to get in touch with your parents and reach out to every connection they have. Zach, you're with me."

Before anyone could say a word, I grabbed Zach's arm and dragged him out of the sublevels and out of the mansion.

"Where are we going Gallagher Girl?"

"We're going to find our daughter Zach."

We were almost out of the front gate when I saw it. Anyone but a trained spy would have missed it, we almost did. But we didn't and I stuck my arm out, capturing the thin scrap of paper before the wind could take it away.

 _I have the girl.  
238 Western Way  
Midnight  
Come alone._

I felt my breath hitch in my chest as I stared at the carefully written words before wordlessly handing Zach the note. He stared at the paper, reading the words over and over, searching for something. I wasn't sure what.

"We need to tell Joe." He finally said and I shook my head. It was too risky.

"It's too risky." I said, shaking my head again. "We're not kids anymore Zach, it's not just our lives on the line. This isn't like when I ran away that summer. Or when we went out looking for your mother and The Circle. Whoever this is has Kat. We need to do what they say."

I could tell he didn't want to but Zach agreed.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"We get ready."

The clock read eleven thirty as Zach and I crawled through an old secret passageway and into the crisp night air. The others had fallen asleep around eleven and Zach and I had waited as long as we could but if we didn't move now we'd never make it on time.

"Are you sure about this Gallagher Girl?" Zach said, turning to face me as we stopped just outside the gates.

"No." I admitted. "But we don't have any other choice, we need to protect her."

Zach nodded, taking my hand in his as we made our way through the small quiet town where people were milling about, leaving the movies, grabbing a late snack and admiring the stars. They had no idea that a few minutes outside of their small town so much was about to unfold.

I stared up at the large building that looked as if it were made of stone and took a deep breath before taking a step to the door but Zach placed a hand on my wrist stopping me in my tracks.

"I love you Cammie." He whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead before gently pressing his lips to mine once more.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, clutching his hand tight as we made our way through the unlocked doors.

I looked around, scanning my surroundings. I hadn't been on a mission since we had taken down The Circle but my senses were on high alert. Zach pointed to a rickety looking staircase and I nodded, following him to the next floor.

I thought I could hear a child laughing but I couldn't be sure. As we made our way further down the hall I was sure I could, and I was sure that it was Kat.

"Do you hear that?" I asked and my voice was barely audible but Zach heard me loud and clear. He nodded his head toward a steel door at the end of the hallway and I took a deep breath before walking toward it, I removed my gun from its holster, loading it and placed my hand on the handle.

Zach gave me a reassuring smile as I gave him one final glance before yanking the door open, my arm stretched out, aiming straight at a head of fiery red hair and two pairs of emerald eyes.

"Now, now Cameron, there's no need for the weapons. I just thought it was time that I met my granddaughter. I was the inspiration for her name after all."

 **I'm really sorry I didn't post this in the morning like I usually do, I've been really busy today but I definitely wanted to update for you guys today, I'm also really sorry this chapters so short but I knew I wanted to end it like this so most of it was just a filler between Kat going missing and Cammie and Zach finding out that Catherine's not really dead. SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Memory Lane

I can't tell you why because I'm not really sure myself, but in that very moment as I watched Catherine, who sat on the floor coloring with my daughter, my mind flashed back to a memory that had haunted me for months.

 _It was fall, we had gone into town on a Cove Ops assignment, there was a homecoming parade going on. I remember the announcer on the loud speaker, he was saying something about the homecoming queen and her love of puppies. But mostly, I remember staring at Zach and being unable to shake the feeling that I hadn't really seen him in months, if ever._

 _"Why do I feel like I can't trust you anymore?"_

 _I had wanted him to lash out. Wanted him to fight, to protest, to argue- to do anything but look deeper into my eyes and say, "Because the Gallagher Academy doesn't admit fools."_

I could feel the growing lump in my throat and at that moment for no reason in particular, I dropped. I faintly heard my gun clatter as it hit the ground and Kat yell "Mommy!" I thought I heard Zach yell my name but in that moment, I had lost it all. I couldn't take down Catherine, or The Circle. I couldn't. And just like that my world went black.

 _It's a little known fact about Covert Operations that you will spend a lot of time with people you can't really trust. They may be traitors and liars. We call them assets and informants. But, mostly, in those days, I called him Zach._

"Gallagher Girl? Can you hear me?" His voice sounded muffled, as if it was coming from far off. My throat burned and my eyes felt as if they were glued shut. I tried to open them, to stay awake but before I knew it the darkness was engulfing me once again.

 _Abby was shaking her head._

 _"It's nothing squirt."_

 _"What?" I demanded, turning to my mother. "What aren't you telling me?"_

 _"We did find you Cammie." Mom looked down at the ground. She seemed worried and afraid and ashamed. "We were just a little too late."_

Monitors were beeping, I still couldn't open my eyes but I could feel Zach's warm hand in mine.

 _"You are back Cam." Macey went into the bathroom and started to close the door. "Which means for the first time since you left, its okay for us to be mad at you for leaving."_

"Why isn't she awake yet?" Zach's voice was worried, scared.

"This is perfectly normal Mr. Goode. Her body's in a state of shock and she'll come to when she's good and ready."

 _"Shut up! Just shut up!" Zach snapped. "I will never believe anything you say!"_

 _She looked at him and shook her head, smiled a little as she told him, "You are so like your father."_

 _Then she looked past me and Zach, past Bex and Abby to where Agent Townsend stood by the door with his arms crossed._

 _"What do you think Townsend darling? Isn't he like you?" She looked at Zach again. "I think he's just like you."_

 _And then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep._

"I miss you mommy, daddy says you're just sleeping. Please wake up soon."

 _"Look Bex," I started. Suddenly I felt so tired, so worn._

 _"No, you look, this isn't the end." She told me._

 _"You think I got shot for…this? Bex snapped. "I'm a spy, Cam. I was born to do this-to be this. It's in my blood and I will do it until the day I die. It's who I am," my best friend said then leveled a glare at me. "The thing I don't think you realize is…it's who you are too."_

The sunlight was blinding when I finally forced my eyes open. Zach's eyes were blood shot, his face looked thin and he had the scruff of a two day old beard and I was sure I didn't look much better. But he was looking at me as if I was an angel.

"You know," I whispered. "Some girls might think it's creepy, having a boy watch them sleep."

And even as tired as he looked, Zach managed to smirk, point to himself and say, "Spy."

"Oh." I nodded. "Right. So you're a trained peeping tom."

"Product of the best peeping academies in the country."

"Well now I feel much better."

"You should."

I laughed, my eyes raking over Zach again. He looked older, worn out.

"When was the last time you slept?"

He ran a hand through his hair and let out large yawn, as if it were just now dawning on him that he hadn't slept in far too long.

"What happened Zach?" I asked softly, my heart aching for the worried boy that was trying to be too strong.

"She's back."

"How can she be back? We were in that passageway. We barely made it out, Zach. There's no way she could've escaped. I WATCHED THAT PASSAGEWAY GO UP IN FLAMES." My voice had risen by this point and I could feel the tears streaking my face but Zach wasn't gaping at me in horror, he wasn't watching me like I needed to be locked up, he was staring at me with a pained look, as if I was a small child who'd finally seen the harsh reality of the real world. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, yanking the tube that was attached to my hand and slamming the bathroom door behind me.

I rested my back against the door, sinking to the floor as I let the tears flow freely. I was crying for me, for the things Catherine had done to me. For the freedom I'd thought I had that I no longer would. For how hard I'd worked to rid us of Catherine. I was crying for Kat, for how she would never know why she couldn't know her own grandmother. For the extra precautions and procedures that would change her daily life. For the life she was born into, that she didn't deserve. But mostly, I was crying for Zach, for the boy who'd never known a mother's love. For having been forced into a life of lies and danger. For knowing that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't protect us from Catherine. But above all, I was crying for the broken little boy that he kept hidden behind a calm face and strong demeanor. I was crying because despite everything, Zach would never have the chance to be weak and cry, and even if he did, he would never let himself.

 **I know this is kinda short but it was pretty much a filler, I didn't lose my motivation for this story, I just feel like I'm kind of blocked, I don't really know where I want this story to go anymore so I'm trying to figure it out as I write so please bear with me!**


	11. Help

**Well first of all, I'd like to apologize for not updating in so long, I've been really busy between work and trying to get a car and I'm so sorry! And second, thank you to all of my readers who defended me and supported me since I've been accused of "stealing" someone's story. I'd like to point out that I've never even read this other story that I've supposedly copied. I skimmed through it this morning and I will admit that there are some similarities however, I did not copy or steal anyone's story, they do have the same general idea and some things are alike, but I will not admit to stealing a story when I didn't and anyone that feels I did or does not want to continue reading my story, I'm sorry to see you go but that is your right and I will continue writing my story with or without your support. I appreciate all of my readers and followers and I love you all very much, so here's the next chapter!**

 **Zach's Point Of View**

"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?"

It's been three weeks since we left the hospital. Three weeks since Cammie…changed.

"Mommy's just tired sweetie. How about you go put on your jacket and shoes and we go get some ice cream?"

Kat instantly perked up at the mention of ice cream and scurried off. I walked toward my bed where Cammie was sprawled on top of the comforter, her hair in knots and her dress riding up. I could smell the alcohol on her from the other side of the room. It was no use trying to wake her, she'd developed a routine in the last few weeks. She sleeps until three in the afternoon- on the nights she does sleep- and then it's a whirlwind of fighting; screaming, crying, slamming doors- all by Cammie- while I tried to calm her down. Finally, she puts on some skimpy outfit and disappears for the night. She tells me not to wait up, but every morning she comes in and collapses into bed. Sometimes it's one and she smells like she's been smoking, other times it's four and you could get drunk just off the smell of her. She came in this morning around two thirty and there was still just a dusting of cocaine under her nose and I nearly lost it. But like always, it was only a matter of seconds before she was fast asleep.

"How is she?" Macey asked softly, poking her head in the door.

I sighed, resting my head in my hands as I perched on the edge of the bed. Tears were threatening to spill but I bit them back. I had to be strong, for Kat and Cammie.

"She came in around two thirty. She'd been doing coke. She's been like this since. I don't know what to do anymore Mace, I'm worried about her."

"We all are Zach. She's just taking this really hard. She went through unimaginable torture thanks to Catherine and she finally thought she was safe and then not only does Catherine suddenly reappear, but she kidnaps your daughter."

I knew she was right, she'd been right about a lot of things lately. Macey had been picking up the slack with Kat, helping me get Cammie into bed and overall just been a great friend. You read that right, Macey McHenry and I are friends. Best friends actually.

"Why don't I take Kat out so you can have some time alone?" She offered and I accepted, grateful for the help.

"You're not half bad McHenry." I joked, pulling her in for a hug before she left.

"Right back at ya, Goode."

I sat back on the bed, moving closer toward Cammie as I ran a hand through her tangled hair, removing the knots.

"Kat misses you." I whispered, moving my hand to her back. "She doesn't understand what happened to mommy."

She shifted slightly and her eyes met mine. Her eyes were no longer bright and energetic, but worn and glazed over.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and through the haze, I thought I saw a glimpse of the old Cammie, the Cammie I'd held tight in her strapless red dress as we danced through the Grand Hall. But just as quick as it appeared, it was gone.

 **Cammie's Point of View**

The air was clouded with smoke in the small bar but the music was pumping loudly through the speakers that lined the walls. The bartender slid another drink in my direction as a familiar head of brown hair took the seat beside mine.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were smarter than this, I mean you were a _Gallagher Girl_ , after all."

I rolled my eyes, turning away from him but apparently he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll have what she's having."

The bartender nodded and I took a little satisfaction in seeing him check me out in the corner of his eye. I'd "borrowed" the leather mini skirt from Macey's closet last week and the stilettos heels were a Christmas gift.

"You never answered my question." He said matter of factly, sipping his drink and talking to me casually as if I hadn't clearly been trying to ignore him.

"What are _you_ doing here Josh?"

He shrugged and smirked, and maybe it was the alcohol but some deep part of my brain told me that his smirk wasn't nearly as sexy as the one of the boy with red eyes, and a tired face who was waiting up once again for me to come home. But then again, maybe it was the alcohol that also told me that even though Josh wasn't the one I wanted, he would do just fine anyway.

"What's your poison?" He asked, pulling a bag of white powder from his pocket as he gently led me to the bathrooms.

Five minutes later, I couldn't get enough of Josh's lips on mine as my back was pressed up against the cold tile of the bathroom wall.

A knock on the door broke us apart and I giggled as Josh and I walked past an angry looking woman who rushed into the bathroom.

"Who knew a Gallagher Girl could be so much fun?" Josh mocked and for some reason, in that moment, his words made my blood run cold.

"I need to go." I mumbled, trying to pull out of his grasp, but Josh held tight. "I said I need to go." I repeated, louder this time, attracting the attention of nearly everyone in the bar who stared as I yanked my wrist from Josh's hand and stumbled out of the bar.

The streets of Roseville were empty and I shivered a bit as the wind blew against my scantily clad legs. I wasn't sure why I left or where I was going, my mind just told me I needed to get out of there and even drunk and flying on cocaine, I knew to trust my instincts.

Tears streamed down my face as I stumbled the two miles from the empty streets of Roseville to the dark mansion where my best friends, daughter, and sort of boyfriend lie silently sleeping. Or so I thought.

"Cammie." Zach's voice wasn't harsh, or mean. He wasn't yelling or trying to pick a fight. He wasn't accusing, he sounded…understanding. And for the first time in nearly a month, instead of crawling into bed and pretending I was asleep to avoid his questions, I let another tear slide down my cheek as I crawled into his waiting arms.

"I don't deserve you." I mumbled, brushing a stray tear and trying to pull away but he held me firmly in place.

"Don't say that, everyone makes mistakes."

"No, Zach. I don't deserve you. I've been horrible, I've been drunk, on drugs, I haven't spent time with my own daughter in weeks, my best friends don't even recognize me. And you, you've taken on the responsibility of raising a daughter you just met all on your own, you wait up for me every single night, you don't fight with me, you don't yell at me and I just made out with Josh in a dirty bar bathroom for a little bit of coke. I don't deserve you."

At the mention of Josh, Zach went stiff and I finally wriggled from his grip. He was staring at me with an expression that looked equal parts hurt and anger, but he didn't yell and he didn't tell me I was right, he simply took me back in his arms and played with my hair soundlessly for hours, until I could finally sleep.

When I woke up, Zach was gone and my heart dropped into my stomach. Of course he wouldn't stay with me, I mean why would he? I had hidden his daughter from him for years, I'd caused his engagement to end and when I found out his mother wasn't dead after all, I'd spent almost a month incoherent while he sat patiently waiting for me to come to my senses and to repay him, I'd made out with Josh for cocaine. I couldn't blame him for leaving. I'd put all this on him and we weren't even back together.

Just as I was about to roll over and let myself drift back into a peaceful sleep, the door swung open. And there was Zach, along with Macey, Bex, Liz, my mother, Abby and Mr. Solomon.

"What's going on?"

"You have a problem Cam." Macey said carefully, as if she were afraid her saying so might make it worse.

"But we're here to help." Liz added.

"Whether you like it or not." Bex finished.

And as I scanned the faces of my mother, my aunt, my favorite teacher, my three best friends and the only boy I've ever loved, I realized that maybe, sometimes, it was okay to accept help. Especially when it comes from the people you love.

 **I didn't want you guys to think the Cammie and Zach are back together, they've still got a bit of a ways to go before we have our favorite couple back, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy a little Zammie.**


	12. You're Pregnant?

"Cammie, you need to eat something," Zach said as softly as he could while remaining firm as he pushed the plate of scrambled eggs in my direction.

" 't." I muttered through my teeth as I stared at the self-help brochure in my lap.

 _The first step is admitting you have a problem._

I'd read the same sentence at least eight times now but I just couldn't concentrate. I screamed in frustration, hurling the pamphlet across the room.

"What's wrong with me?"

The question was rhetorical but Zach reached out, engulfing my hand in his as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with you Gallagher Girl, you're going through withdrawal, it's perfectly normal. The doctor said your symptoms should only last about a week, and we're all right here to support you. We're so proud of you for this."

I wanted to nod. I wanted to pull Zach closer to me, to hug him tighter and silently thank him for everything he'd done for me. But I couldn't seem to move, my body hurt. It felt as if my body hurt down to my bones.

By Saturday morning, I was a mess. I had the chills constantly, I didn't want to leave my bed, I couldn't concentrate on anything. All I wanted was to crawl back into the smoke filled bar, corner Josh and beg for that little bag of white powder. But every time I stared into Zach's loving, emerald eyes, my heart ached a little more and I knew I had to stick this out.

"You're doing great, Cam." Macey said reassuringly as we sat in the Grand Hall that night. The students had returned and classes were in full swing by now. Mr. Solomon had temporarily taken over Cove Ops until I got back on my feet.

"Thanks Mace, I think I'm just gonna go lay down." I said as nicely as I could before dashing out of the Grand Hall and right into something. Or should I say, someone.

"Well, well, if it isn't little miss junkie."

Biting back the pain, I pulled myself off of the floor to come face to face with…

"Well hello to you too Annabelle." I muttered. "I figured you'd have resigned your teaching position by now."

"Why would I do that? So you could steal my position like you stole my fiancé?" She sneered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't steal anything Anna. Whatever you and Zach had, you ended, not me. I didn't take Zach from you. We're not even dating." I turned away, taking a few steps away from her. "Oh and Anna," I called over my shoulder. "Get a life already."

"Hey, how you feeling?" Zach asked carefully as I thrust open the door before crawling into bed where Kat was sitting up coloring.

"I'm actually feeling better." I lied. "I think the symptoms are starting to wear off."

Zach stared at me for a moment before rolling his eyes and I knew he could see right through my lie even though he didn't comment on it.

"What are you coloring?" I asked, turning to face Kat who was scribbling away on the piece of evapopaper that sat in her lap.

"Look!" She replied, holding the picture up proudly. "This is daddy," She pointed to a tall blue figure. "And this is you," I noticed I was about half of Zach's size and purple. "And this is me." she then pointed to herself who was about a head shorter than me and pink. We all stood in front of what she called "grandma's house".

It finally dawned on me that even though Zach and I were clearly closer to getting back together than we had been in years and we were dedicated to raising Kat together, we were still living in separate rooms in the mansion and not our own home. But Zach hadn't mentioned anything, aside from inviting me to stay in his room a few nights a week. I didn't want to pressure him into anything or scare him away.

"Hey princess, do you remember that secret that daddy and Aunt Macey told you about?" Zach whispered in Kat's ear and she nodded. I wasn't sure why he was whispering, he knew full well that as a spy I could hear him clear as day. I was waiting for Kat to reply and give me some hint as to what this secret was but she didn't say a word as she hopped out of bed and scurried out of the room.

"What secret would that be Goode?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. But instead of answering my question, Zach did something that he knew would annoy me even more.

He simply smirked, pointed to himself and said, "Spy."

I don't know about normal girls, but as a spy girl I was dying to know what this secret was. I didn't have to wait long however because it was only another few seconds before Kat returned, no longer dressed in her nightgown but now clad in a white tutu Macey had gotten her when she'd started dance classes. I say started because she only went to two before she quit.

"Your secret was to play dress up?" I scoffed, staring at Zach incredulously. But he just grinned the same cocky grin as always and motioned for me to turn back around.

When I did, I saw Kat kneeling on one knee, with a small black pillow in her hand, in front of a white sign with the words "Mommy, will you marry my daddy?" painted in the most beautiful calligraphy I'd ever seen. When I looked closer, through the tears in my eyes, I could see a beautiful princess cut, diamond engagement ring nestled snugly on top of the pillow she held.

I turned back and threw my arms around Zach as more tears welled in my eyes. I felt him shift as he reached around me to remove the ring from the pillow before he too got down on one knee, staring up at me with the beautiful green eyes I'd come to love.

"So, Cameron Ann Morgan, what do you say? Will you marry me Gallagher Girl?"

I nodded my head vigorously, trying to find my voice as Zach slipped the delicate diamond on my finger.

"Yes, yes of course!"

Zach grinned again, only this time it wasn't cocky, it wasn't all knowing. This time he looked genuinely happy.

"Macey knew?" I asked softly, tears still streaming down my face, and Zach nodded.

"Who do you think picked out the ring? She insisted."

"What about the others? Bex, Liz, Abby, Mr. Solomon, my mom?"

"I asked Joe's permission last night but other than him and Macey, no one else knows."

I gave him a look as if to say 'Are you going to be mad if I go show this off instead of staying here with you?'

Zach just nodded, giving me another grin before shooing me out the door. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before making my way toward the Hall of History. I slipped into my mother's office, grinning from ear to ear and she gave me a worried look.

"Cam, are you…are you high? You were doing so well kiddo…"

I just laughed and used my left hand to cover my mouth. I watched as her eyes went wide and she took my hand into hers examining the sparkling stones.

"I'm so happy for you two Cam, really. You guys deserve it, and you're lucky to have found a guy like Zach, he really loves you."

"I know mom," I whispered, because well, I did know. I'd always known. "Thank you, for everything."

She gave me a kiss on the forehead before ushering me out the door and sending me on my way to find Bex and Liz.

I didn't bother to knock on their door, or subtly tell them like I had with my mom. Throwing the door open, I flashed my hand in front of their faces and seriously regretted it when Bex screamed bloody murder- and that is not a term I use lightly.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? THERE'S SO MUCH TO PLAN! DOES MACEY KNOW?"

Bex's questions were relentless but I was just as excited as she was so I answered each question she fired at me until finally she was out of questions. Liz had been quiet, not that she could get a word in edgewise, but as I started for the door, knowing I would need a good night's sleep to deal with Macey tomorrow, she hugged me tightly. "I'm really happy for you Cam." She whispered and it may have been the trace of sadness in her voice as she said it, or the realization that Liz had been so quiet because it had dawned on her what had just dawned on me- that for the first time since we were in the seventh grade, we may be separated- but whatever it was, caused me to hug one of my closest friends just that much tighter.

"It's a little late for you to be roaming the halls isn't it? Sneaking out to score again?"

I rolled my eyes, whipping on my heel to come face to face with Annabelle again. I hadn't seen the girl in a month and now I'm seeing her twice in one day? What are the odds of that? Then again, I suppose I hadn't been very coherent the last few weeks.

"What do you want Anna?"

"There's no need for the tone Cammie, I was just worried for you, what could you possibly be doing roaming the halls this late?"

"For your information Anna," I sneered. "I was just telling everyone about how Zach proposed."

If looks could kill, I would've been dead. And in that moment, I was glad that had never perfected his prototype.

"Well, well, well, how very _sweet,"_ But the way she said it made me think she didn't think it was sweet at all. "I was actually just coming to visit the two of you."

"For what?"

"Well, I was going to tell Zach first, but I suppose you could save me the trip and just tell him yourself. I'm pregnant."

 **You guys honestly must hate me with these cliffhangers but I absolutely love ending my chapters on cliffhangers. I feel like it keeps you guys more interested in the story! So please review!**


	13. I don't

"You're what?" I choked out, staring at Anna's stomach. I couldn't remember if her stomach had been that size when we'd met.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, matter of fact-ly. As if I was stupid.

Before she could say another word, I did what spies do best when they're in danger. I turned around and fled down the hall.

"Hey, Kat was exhausted so I took her to your room and tucked her in. I wasn't sure if you were staying here tonight or not but Macey said she'll keep an eye on her if you want." Zach smirked and any other time I probably would've thought it was cute, sexy even. But not now. Not after what I'd just heard. And Zach must've noticed because he wiped the smirk from his face.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl?"

"An-Anna's pregnant Zach.'

I watched the color drain from his face as he dropped the glass of water he'd been holding. Glass went everywhere but neither of us moved.

"Does this change us?" Zach finally whispered, staring at me with worried eyes.

Stepping over the glass, I took his hand, pulling him down to sit beside me on the bed. I turned to look him in the eyes, "Of course it does Zach," And I swear I could see tears forming in his eyes as he looked at me. "It's going to change everything, Kat's going to have a sister, you're going to have a newborn and I'm going to have a stepdaughter. But no, it doesn't change me agreeing to marry you. I would give anything to have Annabelle out of our lives forever, but not if it means you'd have to go with her."

His face lit up like a little kid on Christmas as he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you so much." He whispered into my hair and I thought I could feel him let a single tear out.

"I love you too Zachary Goode."

By the end of May, Macey had driven me completely up a wall with wedding plans. We'd decided on a June wedding, Kat would be the flower girl. Macey would be my maid of honor, Bex, Liz and my mom would be bridesmaids. Joe was going to walk me down the aisle. It would be held on the Gallagher grounds, and guests included everyone from Agent Townsend to the director of the CIA.

"How is she?" I asked, as Zach waltzed in the door, looking as good as always.

"She's been complaining about pain but the nurse says they're just Braxton Hicks contractions." He replied, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

Annabelle was now eight and a half months along- she was having a girl, she and Zach decided to name her Sophia - and I'm not sure if there's some unspoken rule that says you shouldn't be rude to pregnant women, but she has become a real pain in my ass. I don't mean to sound insensitive but I was six days away from getting married and she had Zach running to her room at all hours of the night for the most ridiculous things.

I know that I could never thank Macey enough for all the help she provided when I was going through my own pregnancy, but I do know that in a mansion full of students, teachers, maintenance men and cooks, it was most certainly NOT necessary for Zach to be running to her room at three in the morning to get her a glass of ice water.

And Zach knew as much, but anytime I brought it up he simply sighed and said, "I know Cam, but I wasn't there for you and you had Macey. She doesn't have any friends here and I don't want her going through this alone, it's partly my fault." And although it annoyed me when I rolled over in the middle of the night to find Zach's side of the bed empty, I'd be lying if I said his giant heart didn't make me love him just a little more.

"But don't worry about her, the real question is, how are you my beautiful fiancé?" He asked, attempting to distract me as he covertly made his way toward the closet.

"Step away from the closet and no one gets hurt." Macey warned as she strolled into the room. She'd been storing my dress in Zach's closet for safekeeping until the final fitting which had been yesterday but he'd been trying to sneak peeks ever since he found out. "Go in the bathroom and close your eyes. Don't come out until Cammie says so."

Zach laughed but took one look at Macey's face before doing as he was told.

"So Cam, you ready? Everything is all set."

"I've been waiting to marry Zach Goode since our junior year Mace, of course I'm ready."

She laughed and removed the dress from the closet, giving me a quick wave before disappearing through the door as quickly as she'd appeared.

"You can come out Goode." I called and Zach walked back into the bedroom, a serious look on his face as he sat beside me on the couch where I was flipping through a Countries of the World textbook trying to make a final decision for our honeymoon.

"So I was thinking…"He started, his voice trailing off as I looked up from the book in my lap.

"Did it hurt?"

"Ha ha very funny Gallagher Girl, but seriously, we're getting married in six days, we have a daughter together, I'm about to have another daughter, we're going to be a family. I think maybe it's time we you know, get our own place? We don't have to go far, I was thinking somewhere in Roseville so you could stay close to your mom and the girls. I'd be close enough to Anna to see Sophia every day and you could still teach Cove Op-"

He was rambling as I pressed my lips to his, silencing him. I felt him smile against my lips as he tangled a hand in my hair.

"Of course I want to get our own place Zach." I said as I pulled away, resting my forehead on his.

By Saturday morning you could cut the tension in the mansion with a knife. The wedding was set to start at four but Macey had woken me up at six thirty this morning, informing me that 'even though you're already beautiful, today you are a bride and that takes hours so move your ass.'

Annabelle had been moping around the mansion the last few days making snide remarks about anything she possibly could. Honestly, it was like living with Oscar the grouch. I was most definitely not going to miss her.

But as I sat there while Macey kept reminding me to sit still as she moved closer to my face with her liquid liner and Liz did some painful twisty thing with my hair, I was reminded of a different night in a different dress with the same boy and my same friends and I realized that them, I definitely would miss. We'd been together since seventh grade and now, even though we were all grown up and I was ready to start my life with Zach, I was going to miss my friends more than I could have predicted.

"Whatever you're thinking of, stop it right now Cameron Ann," Macey ordered and I could hear the venom in her voice. "I can see those tears in the corner of your eyes and if you ruin your makeup, I'm going to kill you."

I stifled a laugh, knowing she would undoubtedly make me pay for it if I moved even slightly and ruined my eyeliner.

"So, are you ready Cam?" Bex asked a few hours later as she helped me step in my dress. I looked around me at Liz who looked like a fairy in burgundy dress, and Bex who looked like an Egyptian goddess. I stared at Macey who looked like a supermodel, and I thought about how hard we've worked to understand boys, how hard I've worked to learn the real Zach.

"Yeah." I whispered as I stepped in front of the mirror. The dress was beautiful; strapless with a sweetheart neckline and what Macey had called a 'basque' waist- which basically meant the dress was fitted until it hit my waist and then it puffed out, sort of like an elegant tutu.

"You look beautiful." My mom said softly as she walked into the room, following behind her. "Abby absolutely cannot get back from her mission but she wanted you to know how upset she was that she couldn't be here."

I could hear the music drifting in through the open window.

"That's our cue." Macey said, taking one final look in the mirror before leading Bex, Liz and my mom toward the door. "We'll see you out there Cam, good luck."

I gave my friends one final smile before turning to who took my arm and led me down to the doors, waiting for our cue to walk.

When the first notes of 'Here comes the Bride' wafted toward us, he gave my arm a light squeeze and we were off. Hundreds of chairs were arranged in row after row, filled with secret agents, agency directors, teachers, students and former Gallagher Girls. I could see Zach standing at the altar, his black tuxedo made him look like a movie star. I saw tears form in his eyes as he turned to face Mr. Solomon and me as we walked closer.

It seemed like hours before we reached the altar and I waited as gave Zach a hug, whispering a few words in his ear that I couldn't make out over the music. And then, I was being handed off as Zach took my hands in his.

"Zach," The minister began as the crowd fell silent, all eyes on us. "Do you take Cammie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." Zach said confidently, his eyes boring into mine.

"Cammie, do you take Zach to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"

I opened my mouth to reply "I do," but was cut off by a voice from the crowd.

"It's time." Someone screamed, attracting everyone's attention and I watched as Annabelle stood up clutching her stomach. "The baby's coming NOW."

 **I know you guys probably hate me but I honestly just lost a lot of motivation to write this story, but lately I've been missing writing so I'm doing my best to get back into it. I'm so sorry that this took so long and I promise you guys I will try to update every day from now on. Please don't hate me!**


	14. Authors NOte

Im so sorry that I've abandoned this story and I appreciate all of my loyal readers but I've just lost interest in writing this story. I started a new story however and have quite a few chapters written and the first one posted so I would love it if you guys could check it out and let me know what you think!


End file.
